


Life's No Fun Without A Good Scare

by everywinter



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everywinter/pseuds/everywinter
Summary: Jaewoon drabble where they meet in a haunted house.





	Life's No Fun Without A Good Scare

Jae’s scared. He’s probably never been so scared in his entire life. He didn’t want to be here, but Brian and Sungjin are (possibly _were_ ) two of his best friends, and he’d really wanted to spend time with them. So here he was. About to enter a haunted house.

 

Sungjin and Brian insisted it would just be cheesy, all in good fun, but Jae felt like he was ready to faint. It was advertised as one of those locations that were legitimately haunted and specifically opened up during Halloween as a fun attraction. They’d made him sign a waiver before he went in and Jae wasn’t sure he’d prayed so earnestly in years.

 

 _Jesus, I know I haven’t been very good about getting to church on time, but it’s really hard to muster up the energy to get downtown by 9:00 a.m. on a Sunday._ Brian and Sungjin were reading a pamphlet while leisurely walking towards their doom. _I swear, I’ll wake up earlier, and I’ll stop rolling my eyes when Auntie Anita goes on those long rants about ‘the good old days’_.

 

They aren’t 10 steps into the haunted house when something in one of the cupboards shakes and Jae screams like his life depends on in. He grabs onto Brian’s arm and clenches his eyes closed as tightly as he can.

 

“I’m going to have an actual heart attack, I can’t believe you made me do this, I hate you so much Brian Kang, this is the worst day of my life!”

 

Brian tries to pull away and Jae tightens his grip, pulls his arm closer to his chest. “Don’t you dare!” Jae’s voice comes out like he’s going to cry and he’s going to _murder_ Brian when they get out of here. “Don’t you dare leave me!”

 

He’s shaking, his eyes are still closed, and he’s just blindly following wherever Brian leads. Brian stops trying to pull away and strokes his hair awkwardly.

 

“Shh...” Jae’s blood is still rushing in his ears and warps Brian’s voice into something deeper than usual. It calms him.

 

“Dude, have you been working out or something?” Jae reaches out to pat his shoulder and feel an unexpected amount of muscle. “You’re, like, ripped.”

 

He’s so scared, the rambling’s begun and Jae isn’t sure how much more of this he can handle.

 

“I’m scared.” His face is buried so hard into Brian’s shoulder that his glasses are pressing up against his nose uncomfortably, but he can’t bring himself to loosen his grip at all. “I’m actually, legitimately, scared. I hate this so much, and you and your damn boyfriend didn’t even bother to bring me breakfast this morning.”

 

“I’ve got you,” Brian’s voice rumbles through his chest and Jae clings to him harder. “don’t worry, I’m here.”

 

They pretty much race through the haunted house, Jae screaming and holding Brian to him like a shield every time an actor pops out with a scream, or something brushes against him. It’s hellish, but Brian’s unexpectedly gentle, soothing him every time Jae so much as lets out a whimper. Brian’s never been so nice to him before and maybe Jae will let him live when they get out of here.

 

Then, Brian says the five words Jae wants to hear the most: “We’re almost to the exit.”

 

“Oh my god, I’m so happy I could kiss you.” Jae picks up his pace and Brian almost stumbles, he’s trying so hard to keep Jae from crashing into things.

 

The second the Jae feels sunlight on his face, he almost lets out a scream of triumph, he’s so relieved. The sudden light blinds him and he blinks blearily for a couple seconds before he turns to thank Brian and screams.

 

It’s not Brian. There’s a horrific looking zombie staring back at him and Jae immediately lets go of its arm and loses his footing in his haste to get away. The zombie reaches out to steady him and, while somewhere in the back of his mind Jae’s grateful, it just makes him scream even louder.

 

“Wait, wait! Relax!” The same deep voice comes out muffled and the zombie _pulls his face off_ and oh-

 

Zombie Boy’s hot. He has this mop of unruly brown hair, a cute little nose, a jawline that could cut glass, and full lips. He has this panicked look on his face and his eyes are wide with shock. 

 

“Oh my god,” He managed, “I kidnapped a zombie from inside the haunted house.”

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t say anything,” Zombie Boy has a nice voice. Deep and even. “but you were shaking like a leaf, and I knew I could get the other guys to mostly leave you alone if you stuck with me.”

 

Zombie Boy’s face is bright red, it clashes horribly with his green-tinted costume and he’s so cute, Jae could just eat him up. Apparently, he’s so cute it’s driving Jae to make bad zombie puns. Jae wants to pinch his cheeks.

 

“My knight in zombie attire.” The red creeps down his neck and Jae grins even harder. “Maybe I can buy you dinner sometime as a thank you?”

 

He can see Brian and Sungjin standing a couple feet behind Zombie Boy, and Brian obviously turns to Sungjin and his mouth forms the words for “Oh my god!”

 

“Uh, you don’t have to…” Zombie Boy says, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“I know, but I want to.” Jae fiddles with his phone in his hands. “No pressure either way, I just thought I’d ask.”

 

Zombie Boy holds out his hand and Jae hands him the phone. He passes the phone back to Jae and there’s a new contact for “Dowoon” along with a zombie emoji.

 

_So. Cute._

 

“I’m Jae, thanks again for taking such good care of me.” They shook hands and Jae couldn’t help taking note of how pretty his hands were. “Hopefully, I can redeem myself.”

 

“Dowoon!” A vampire (also handsome, what the hell was it with everyone who worked at this place??) waves at him from the exit. “Your shift doesn’t end for another two hours, stop flirting and get back in here!”

 

“I’m coming!” Dowoon squeezes Jae’s forearm before pulling back again. “Call me.”

 

The back of Dowoon’s neck is bright red as he runs back towards the haunted house. Before he goes back in, he turns around and waves goodbye to Jae, shy grin on his face. Jae waves back with a smile just as Brian and Sungjin rush over with questions.

 

_Still got it._

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to do something silly and Halloween themed. 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/everywinter1)/[Tumblr](https://everywinter.tumblr.com/)/[CC](https://curiouscat.me/everywinter)


End file.
